1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck device, and more particularly to a chuck device for a power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical power tools comprise a chuck device for rotatably holding a driving member or for directly receiving a fastener in order to drive the fasteners. However, the chuck device have no safety device for preventing the driving member or the fastener from being over driven.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional power tools.